When We Met
by indiananshu
Summary: edward is the most depressed person he has no faith,hope and he is goin to suicide until he meets bella the most confident a chatter box she irritates him to hell but as said opposites attractshe has a boyfriend ed and bel meet on a train, diff try, AH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hi guys, **

**Okay so this is the beta-ed preface and it would clear your doubts, if you had any or if you did not understand the other preface!**

**I would like to dedicate this story to " nusrat85/kazi" for encouraging me to write this story!**

**I would really like to thank my wonderful beta , "****edwardandbellabelong2gether"**** she's the best beta I could ever ask for!**

**Thanks Erica, it means a lot to me**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Preface

EPOV

Anyone who says that life is wonderful and full of surprises…is fucking lying! Life is another part of hell…especially for me. Actually, life is worse than hell! I would be willing to trade my life and go to hell…anytime!

I have everything…yet I have nothing. I am the owner of the biggest company…yet still poor. I can have anyone…yet no one at all!

It sucks, everything sucks!

Here I sit…in the board room…overseeing a very important meeting. Everything seems like an echo…I can hear everything…yet nothing at all.

I looked into the eyes of the brown-eyed lady. She can't even meet my gaze. Why is she ashamed now? Now…after destroying everything she is ashamed? After taking everything I had she is feeling guilty?

At this I snorted sadly!

"Mr. Cullen," my lawyer said as he shook my shoulder. I looked up at him, acknowledging his voice so he continued, "Miss Masen has demanded her position back in the company. Here are the papers," he said in a low voice.

I looked around the room…everyone at the table was staring at me quietly…except for Miss Masen. She wouldn't look at me. I snorted again.

Everyone resumed talking and I felt like I was falling…hard. I roughly pushed my chair backwards and ran out of the board room. People called my name but I ignored them. I didn't belong here. Fuck, I didn't belong anywhere!

I knew what I had to do as I walked out of the glass tiled building.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," they said as I walked out of the building.

"Good morning ," was my standard response.

The chorus began as I made my way out but I was numb. I was a walking corpse. I ignored them and walked out. The guards immediately saluted me. My driver arrived at the front door with my car but I insisted on driving. I took the keys from him and headed to where I needed to go.

I went to the meadow. I saw the flowers…the arch…the aisle that she walked down…all of the guests…the wedding party…the _bride_. My heart clenched…but still I walked to her and the new _husband_.

She stopped breathing when she saw me…not meeting my gaze. It was funny actually…no one could meet my gaze…not my friends…not my family…not even my girlfriend.

I congratulated them…and promptly left. I opened the door to my car and started to get in…but stopped.

I closed the door and placed the keys on top of the car along with my cell phone. Some lucky schmuck could enjoy them.

I started walking alone…I really didn't have a destination in mind…I was headed wherever my feet would take me.

I loosened my tie and let it fall to the ground as I walked. I removed my coat and threw it behind me as well.

I stopped…in front of the station. It's where my feet led me. My feet knew what I wanted…knew what I needed. I needed to die…I wanted to die. This would be the only medicine to heal my wounds. Dying was my only remedy.

I walked to the train without buying the ticket. I was dumb, numb, and today I would die!

* * *

**I hope you all like it!**

**Please give it a try, the next chapter will be replaced with a beta-ed chapter soon.**

**I love hearing from you all so please review.**

**Love you all**

**anshu**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO!**

**OKAY, SO THIS IS THE BETA-ED CHAPTER**

**Thanks to my awesome beta " EDWARDANDBELLABELONG2GETHER" for keeping my grammar, punctuation and past/present writing in check and for bringing out the best in my writing and also helping me when I am stuck at some point, I really am so lucky to have a beta like her! **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally.**

* * *

**chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I do not know what I am doing! I sat in the first seat on the train that I found empty. I could hear a lot of noises and cries from nearby children…but I ignored them. Suddenly, I felt someone shaking me. I looked up and saw a short girl with brown hair staring at me…saying something. She shook me once again and I finally snapped out of my own little world…and listened to her.

"Hello? Sir, this is my seat! Hello!" She said shaking her hands in front of my face.

I still was silent.

"Oh boss! I am talking to you. This is my seat. Show me your ticket!" She literally shouted in my face. I was feeling numb and could not speak. I still could not understand her.

"Oh! You can't hear!" She said with a sigh. She was still standing with all of her baggage spread out on the floor…staring at me. She held a weird expression on her face. Then she started again, "Hello! T-h-i-s-i-s-m-y-s-e-a-t" She said while doing actions as if I was both deaf _and_ dumb.

I quickly stood up without saying a word to her and sat in the next seat.

"Well…hi! My name is Bella," she said happily extending her hand. I just ignored her.

"You look quire disturbed. Is this your first trip? Ha-ha…this train is like my second home. I travel through this every month. You see…my family lives in the other state…and I live here in the hostel. They are quite protective of me so…yeah…they say I should come home every month. You know how parents are! Well…everyone knows. So where are you from? I really love this train! Cozy and perfect…"

She kept rambling on about the most random and unimportant things I had ever heard in my life. Did this girl ever stay quiet? I even gave her a nasty look…but it did not bother her at all. After what seemed like hours…I noticed that she was _still_ talking.

"I am going back. You know…I came here many years back? I love this city but I have to go home. Well…I can't stay away forever. I'll tell you a secret…" she said inching towards me. Before she could tell me her secret, I stood up and went towards the gate and the bars.

"Hey listen…" she called to me but I ignored her.

I went towards the door and opened it quickly. The train was moving very fast as I peeked out. I wanted to jump…that would surely kill me. It would give me both relief and freedom. I was about to take another step when I heard a scream. I looked behind me and saw the same girl from before…standing there shouting at me.

"Are you crazy? That is so damn dangerous! Come back inside immediately!" She ordered. I just stared at her…so of course she spoke again.

"Can't you speak? Oh! I guess you are a very shy person," she said as she drank the coffee that she was holding. "Or are you just very rude?" She continued as she shook her head.

I was confused. I did not know what to do or say. I was not in this world right now…I did not even know where this train was going.

"Sir, ma'am…your tickets please?" The conductor came around asking. I then remembered…I did not buy a ticket.

"Oh! My ticket is on my seat," the girl said as she put her wallet back in her jeans.

"Sir?" The conductor turned to me.

The girl came towards me and started doing her hand motions again like I was deaf. "He wants your ticket…t-i-c-k-e-t," she said while still moving.

"I don't have a ticket." I spoke for the first time. Her eyes went wide but then she looked at the conductor who was glaring at me.

About ten minutes later we were sitting back in our seats while the girl was talking to the conductor.

"Actually sir…the thing is…he made the decision to get on the train at the last minute. He didn't have time to buy the ticket," she said sweetly to the conductor. I was still dumbstruck at how completely irritating this girl was. She had been talking non-stop for three hours…and I had not said a word to her…but yet here she was…helping me.

"But I see that the train isn't full…so he could buy it now, right? I hope that won't be a problem. I mean…it would be the nice thing to do…and you would have an extra person which means extra fare. I would think that is better than just tossing him out!" She continued. The conductor was still staring at me.

"Hello? Sir…are you convinced? Or should I say more?" The girl asked in a small voice tapping him on the shoulder. He sighed heavily and turned to me.

"Which ticket do you want?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"Where is this train going?" I asked. My voice was very raspy making him stare at me like I was a lunatic.

"He means…last stop Florida! He wants a ticket to Florida," the girl said with uncertainty. Why can't she just leave me alone?

She continued talking. "You see sir…he is suffering from trauma. He has recently experienced a tragedy…so don't mind him," she said innocently. She made it sound like she was traveling with me…like she knew me. The conductor sighed again and gave me the ticket while I gave him the money. Money was certainly not an issue. I wish I had left it with my car as well.

After the conductor walked away, Bella (I remembered now that she had told me her name while I was ignoring her) looked at me curiously.

"What's the matter man? Are you on drugs? You don't seem drunk." She asked sitting beside me again. Who is this girl?

"If you are having a problem…you should just come to me for a solution. My friends tell me all of their problems and I solve them in the blink of an eye. So you can tell me anything. Oh come on…tell me…don't be shy! Just tell me…what is your problem?" She kept insisting. This was the last straw! I lost my temper with this girl!

"_You_ are my problem! Can you _shut_ up? Don't you understand that I am not interested in talking to you? I don't care if you came from Florida or New York! I don't care if you live in a hostel or on a road! Just shut up and leave me alone…please!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She immediately went back to her seat. She looked hurt and frightened and kept staring at me. I was racked with guilt.

"Look…Bella is it? I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that," I said sighing. She instantly smiled and sat in her seat Indian style.

"Don't worry. I know you are very upset about something and you went off on me because of that…but it's okay. I don't mind. Actually…these days I don't mind anything. Would you like to know why? I will tell you…it's because I am love. Yep! And I am running away with him. My parents don't like him. But what can they do if we get married? You know…I love forests and animals…" Once again she started rambling. I sighed heavily and leaned into my seat. It would have been a better choice to just jump off a cliff.

"Ever since my childhood I loved weddings and always wanted to get married. Now I am! Isn't that great? And I never really understood the difference between a hill and a mountain…" She continued with her biography. After two hours she finally fell asleep. I was so happy about that. It gave me time to think about my life...basking in the peace and quiet…until she started talking in her sleep! The train stopped at a station and I just wanted to escape…from everything. I got off the train and started walking…alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**BPOV**

After I went to sleep…I was thinking about the strange train guy. He seemed sad and confused. I just couldn't help myself…I wanted to help him. I know that I talk too much but what can I do? I am in love and I can't help but be happy! Suddenly I woke up and looked around me. It seemed to be about midnight. I looked at the seat beside me…it was empty. I had changed into my pajamas for sleeping. I got up from the seat and put on my slippers and went to the door. I noticed the bronze-haired man walking on the platform…away from the train.

I noticed the train had started to move and he still wasn't coming back. I thought he would miss the train.

"Hello…mister!" I shouted but he didn't seem to notice. I tried again but he was just walking while the train was moving faster. Without thinking…I got off the train before it was moving too fast…and ran to him. I was scared but I knew all I had to do was shake him out of his trance and get him back on the train. It was still moving slowly enough we would be able to hop on board.

I ran to him and shouted.

"Are you crazy?! Come on…the train is leaving!" I panicked when he turned around. As soon as he saw me he just closed his eyes and pursed his lips. I knew then I shouldn't waste another minute of my time with this guy.

"Go die!" I cursed at him and ran behind the train. I was about to climb on when my foot slipped and I landed with a thud on my butt. I quickly got back up but it was too late. The train was too far ahead of me. I still ran behind it shouting, "Please someone stop the train! Stop"

I yelled and kept running but soon it left the station and I dropped to my knees.

I had tears in my eyes. I was all alone at an unknown station…in my pajamas…with no money!

I turned around and saw the bronze-haired zombie staring at me with amusement and a smirk on his face!

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please tell me, I love hearing from you all!**

**Credit goes to my beta, she's the best!**

**Please review**

**Love ya all**

**anshu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I want to thank all of those who reviewed, also my anonymous reviewers, guys I am sorry I can't reply to your reviews, please give in signed reviews!, but it means so much that you guys still review!**

**Hope you like this chapter and please go and read the earlier chapters, they are now beta-ed and well detailed.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta " EDWARDANDBELLABELONG2GETHER" for keeping my grammar, punctuation and past/present writing in check and for bringing out the best in my writing and also helping me when I am stuck at some point, I really am so lucky to have a beta like her! **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just get to play with her characters occasionally.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

What the hell have I gotten myself into now? What was I going to do?

I wanted to hit that stupid guy! I was so angry! I walked up to him…fuming…with my hands clenched into fists. As I approached him…he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair like nothing had just happened.

Once I reached him I started yelling. "You bloody weirdo! What world are you living in?" If it was possible…I was even angrier now than I was a second ago. He looked both bored and surprised at the same time.

He wasn't saying anything…so I kept talking. "I missed my train because of you! My baggage…everything is gone! I am here in these clothes…wearing these slippers! I am standing here and don't even know where I am! What am I supposed to do now?" I shouted in his face. I was fighting back my angry tears. I don't even have my wallet with me.

He frowned at me and replied in a calm but frustrated voice. "Did I ask you to get off that train? Why can't you just mind your own business?" He asked. That was the last straw! I was fuming! I'm sure my face was red with anger.

"Oh," I said shaking my head. "So this is my fault, you shameless bastard? I was trying to help you! You should be thanking me not giving me attitude!" I shouted angrily at him. I wanted to hit him more than anything.

"Okay…thank you. Now will you please leave me alone?" He asked calmly but sarcastically.

I put my hands on my waist and leaned forward…glaring at him.

"Leave you alone…hunh? Because of you…I missed my train!" I shouted again. "So…now you will take me to Florida!" I ordered pointing my fingers towards his chest. "And you will replace my belongings! I am not going to leave you so easily! I may be a girl but I am not naïve! I will be the death of you so you better do everything that I say!" I commanded at him…still shouting.

We stood there in silence. I was glaring at him still while he looked at me with a frustrated but amused expression. Suddenly…we heard a noise. He turned around and started running towards the doors. I was shocked. He was actually trying to get away from me!

"Argh! Thief, thief, thief!! Someone catch him!" I shouted as I ran behind him.

Finally…I saw him talking to a cab driver. I thought he was going to run from me…but then I saw him signal for me to come over to him. I couldn't stay here all alone…so I ran to him.

"You will not leave me here alone…or…or…" before I could finish he stopped me.

"I'm not leaving you alone. The next station where the train will stop is three hours from here. You can still catch it if we hurry," he explained as he opened the cab door for me. I quickly thanked him and got into the car with him.

The cab driver was driving so slowly that we would be able to keep up with him on foot. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"What are you doing? How can we catch the train when you are driving like this?" I asked. I was so frustrated with the dumb driver but he looked bored…watching the scenery outside pass by us.

"You won't be able to catch the train…not matter what you do. The station is too far away." He said as he started singing an old classical song.

I stared at the bronze-haired guy. I still didn't know his name. I said in a low voice, "He's mad…totally mad!" I wanted to smack the driver in the back of the head.

After a moment, green-eyed guy (that's my new name for him) looked at the driver.

"Stop the car," he ordered in a patient voice. I looked at him clueless.

"Stop the car," he repeated.

"What happened?" The driver asked as he stopped. But the green-eyed guy got out of the car without a word.

"Urgh! Couldn't you have waited a little longer or at least used the bathroom at the train station?" I whined leaning into my seat. I thought he was exiting the car to relieve himself. Why else was he getting out so suddenly?

Green-eyed guy surprised me and went to the driver's side door. He opened it and said, "Shift" to the cab driver. He shoved the driver over to the passenger seat.

"Hey what are you doing?!" The driver protested in vain.

Green-eyed guy sat in the driver's seat and took a deep breath. Then he slammed down on the accelerator and the car raced forward. It was moving so fast it was nearly impossible to see anything passing by out the window.

"Oye, stop, stop…this is illegal! Sir please stop!" The driver cried trying to grab the steering wheel.

"Oh stop whining! Don't worry…this guy isn't normal. Look at his style…I'm sure he's a race car driver or something," I said. I was really happy right now and amazed by this guy's wild and rash driving skills.

"Please ma'am…make him stop! We are all going to be killed!" The cabbie cried as the car reached over 100 miles per hour.

"Look…we are in this situation because of him. If the car is damaged…he will pay you, reimburse you. I promise I will make him pay!" I convinced him patting his shoulder while we shifted from one place to the other due to the high speed.

After about an hour we reached the messy town of which I did not know the name. Green-eyed guy stopped the car in front of the small station. As soon as the car came to a stop…we both got out and ran towards the station. There were many guys lying around and smoking.

When I saw the train there, I sighed in relief. We both stopped running to catch our breath. The cab driver came running after us for his money.

"Go on inside," green-eyed guy said breathing heavily.

"And you?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Listen…do not try to help me anymore. I am fine on my own, okay? Now get on that train and do not get off again!" He instructed. I nodded sincerely.

"I need…m…one…y for water," I choked out. He looked at me and nodded. He handed me some money and then turned to deal with the whiny cab driver.

I saw a small booth and rushed over and said, "Water," I breathed. The guy nodded and handed me a bottle. I opened it quickly and started drinking.

"Huff, I couldn't breathe! I have Coke and all but water has its own place. Nothing can take its place. It's the best thing in the world that is free. Only…nothing is really free is it? How much do I owe you?" I asked while drinking more of the water.

"Four dollars," he said staring at my body instead of my face.

"Why? It's cheaper outside!" I protested.

"Sorry…it's the price ma'am," he replied smiling at me.

"Oh really…should I ask the consumer court what the price is?" I said mockingly.

"Ma'am…it is the price here. It's only two more dollars!" he replied.

"Uh-huh, if it's only two dollars why are you stealing? Come on, give me the money back!" I said slamming my hands on the counter. I could hear the sound of wheels moving behind me but ignored it anyway.

"Fine," he sighed, handing me two dollars back. I nodded and started drinking more water when it hit me. I can hear wheels moving. I am at a station. There's only one train at the station. My eyes became wide as I turned around and saw that the train was leaving and it had already left half of the platform. I shouted loudly, running behind it again.

"Wait, someone stop the train! Please pull the chain," I yelled running after the train but it had already left the platform. I covered my mouth with my hands and kneeled down. I could feel the tears in my eyes and a horrible sense of déjà vu. Only it was worse this time because I was completely alone here.

I looked around but saw that green-eyed guy had already left and all the people were staring at me. They were smirking and their eyes were filled with lust. I felt a shiver down my spine. I was horrified. This place looked so unhealthy. I saw the office and made my way towards the building.

All the guys were winking and whistling at me but I ignored them. I entered the office and told the person sitting there my problem. He glared at me for awhile then sighed. He looked as if he was in his fifties or above.

"The next station is in Tennessee. I will ask the station master to take your baggage and keep it safe. Other than that there is really nothing that we can do for you," he said in an angry voice.

Suddenly the door opened and the guy who was winking at me earlier entered. As soon as he saw the man sitting there he smirked at me and went back. I again ignored him; this was not the time to let my girly fears scare me.

"But how will I reach there? All of my stuff was on the train…shit," I said to myself mostly but unfortunately that buffoon heard it.

"Then who asked you to get off the train… huh? You should have been more careful and alert! What will you do now?" He asked tapping his fingers on the table.

"You don't understand! One small mistake can ruin your whole life," he whispered. I looked at him incredulously as he continued, "Yeah…I have also missed a lot of trains…but in those days I was a man…I mean I'm still a man, but you're a girl," he said pointing at me while I smiled sweetly at him.

"A lonely girl is like an open locker. Do you have any idea what can happen to you? I'll tell you…." Before he could finish I interrupted him.

"Excuse me? I wanted to ask you these very same questions. Do you charge for them or are these free?" I asked very sweetly.

"No, these are free," he replied proudly.

"Good because I don't have one cent coins!" I shouted at him. "Listen, psycho…stop that rubbish! Call that station master and the rest is my problem. I will take care of it on my own. Come on…call him!" I shouted so loudly at him that he backed away from me and quickly started dialing a number while his hands were shaking.

After clearing things, I went out and sat on the bench. Great…I had no money or anything and I was stuck at a low grade station!

I felt someone sitting beside me and I looked around to see that it was the same guy from the booth, holding the bottle of water that I purchased from him.

"Your water. See I am not a thief. It's very sad that you missed your train," he said shaking his head. It was clear this was an act and worse I could smell alcohol in his breath. I again ignored the urge to punch him in his face.

Then that guy who peeked into the office came and sat on my other side.

"What happened man?" he asked the guy from the booth.

"Poor girl…missed her train…there's no train till morning now," he said still trying to pretend that he was worried.

"Ah, that's a shame! Is she alone?" The other guy asked. Hello, I was sitting right there and they were talking as if I was invisible.

"Yes and you know a lonely girl is like an open locker..." he started when I decided to stop what he was saying.

"Listen don't act like you care okay? Just get lost!" I said menacingly pointing my finger towards him.

"See, there's no place for gentlemen in this world. Ma'am, we are only trying to help you. If you want you can stay at our place…we won't mind a bit," he said smiling at the other guy. I stood up and shouted at him.

"Shut up, don't try to act too smart, just get out of here, or else I am going to slap you so hard so you better get lost!" I yelled at him.

"Okay…if that's what you want…then slap me! At least I will get to feel your touch that way so go ahead slap me babe," he said leaning his cheek forward. I started walking out of the station. I knew I could do nothing sitting here and frankly I was scared of these guys.

When I got out, I saw a few girls standing on the other side of the road. I sighed in relief and went there. They were dressed very oddly; I just went and sat at the bench near them.

After about ten minutes, a guy on a bike came and stopped right in front of me. He raised an eyebrow at me and kind of checked my body out and then he signaled me to get on the bike.

"Come on, it's just me…one night…I'll pay you good," he whispered.

My eyes widened. I looked around me and then understood why these girls were dressed like this. I put two and two together and it clicked with me that this guy thought I was a call girl. I blushed deeply.

"Um…I'm not that," I said blushing even more.

"What?" he asked. I didn't respond and started walking in the opposite direction. He called after me but I kept walking into the dark streets. I was shaking. I had never been so afraid before in all of my life.

Suddenly, I saw a head of bronze hair walking slowly on the streets. I quickly ran towards him, my heart pounding inside my chest. I tapped his shoulders and when he saw me, his eyes became confused and then horrified. He started to say something but I hugged him very tightly. Even I couldn't even breathe. I just held onto him.

"Thank you God! Thank you so much! I didn't know what I was going to do all alone!" I chanted again and again holding onto his neck though he never returned the hug. I let him go after that and looked into his green eyes.

His brows were furrowed and his mouth was ajar. He looked confused but was scowling at the same time.

"You missed the train, again?" He asked a bit miserably. He looked as if he wanted to cry. Am I that annoying?

"You missed it again?" He repeated.

"I'm Bella," I said sticking my hand out and smiling at him, and ignoring his disturbing facial expression.

He sighed but shook my hand slightly. "Edward," he answered.

"Edward…pleased to meet you! By god I have never been so pleased to meet anyone ever!" I said enthusiastically. He looked scared though.

"You know why? Because all of this mess has started because of you so I am not going to leave you. You are going to take me to my home. I have seen that you have a lot of money so don't even dare to bring up any excuses," I said sternly.

"Kill me already God," he sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head. He really did look miserable.

* * *

_**That is a very long chapter so I really expect some kicking reviews from you all!**_

_**Please be patient with this story, and review, even type just a couple of words but u really need to know if anyone's reading it!**_

_**Thanks, and the updates will be slower, my school reopens next week and I have loads of stuff to do, so if u want quick updates in this week, just review!**_

_**Any suggestions , criticisms are more than welcomed!**_

_**Review, Love ya all**_

_**Anshu**_


End file.
